Cool Indifference
by Fanfictionauthor123
Summary: We tore after her, and Alec shot a well-aimed arrow at her leg, She snarled and quickly dropped to the floor as Isabelle's whip came at her head. I punched at the stranger but somehow she caught it, twisted my arm into a lock that would have broken my arm but Isabelle lashed upwards at the her with her whip, I hurled 'Amriel' at the girl but then, somehow, unbelievably, the girl...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Jace's POV**

"SHUT UP!" Isabelle hissed as she peered around the dirty brick corner of an ancient apartment building, "It might hear us."  
>"Can't we just skip to the slaying?" I asked in an exasperated whisper, "The damn thing is more likely to spot us this way!"<br>"And you still have no idea what type of demon it is?" Alec asked, one eyebrow raised "You're normally good with demon…"  
>"Let's go, it's moving," Isabelle interrupted striding into the dark New York Street, her electrum whip leaving trails of gold in the darkness as she unwound it from her wrist. Alec scowled and followed Isabelle and I brought up the rear. We were tracking demonic energy that had been found in New York, a VERY strong reading. Isabelle broke into a silent sprint after the figure as it turned into a deserted street, Alec and I following her; then the figure turned. Isabelle skidded to a stop and stared, Alec and I came to a stop beside her. The figure turned to face us, it was of medium height and skinny, wore black trousers and a dark red coat. In the darkness its features were indistinguishable. My eyes widened as I peeled away the glamour that concealed its true form. A 'girl' of about 15 stood before us, she was undeniably beautiful, with long dark hair, olive skin and wide misty-grey eyes but her full lips were pulled into a knowing smile. The most shocking thing about her appearance was her coat, the glamour had suggested it was red, however it was actually black and stained in fresh, red, blood.<p>

The demon took advantage of our astonishment and turned, sprinting a small alleyway that lead to a busy street. We tore after her, and Alec shot a well-aimed arrow at her leg, causing her to stumble into the wall of the alleyway. She snarled as she wrenched the arrow out of her leg and dropped to the floor as Isabelle's whip came at her head. She rolled and took out Isabelle's legs from under her with a quick kick at her knee, she spun and caught Alec with a punch to the jaw and with unreal speed dodged Isabelle's lunge at her causing Isabelle to fall into Alec, and they both sprawled to the ground. I aimed a punch at the stranger but somehow she caught it and twisted my arm into a lock that would have broken my arm if Isabelle hadn't have lashed upwards at the demon with her whip, causing her to cry out in pain. As she stumbled back I slammed my fist into her stomach and she gasped and slammed into the wall. I ran at her, _Nakir _already in my grip but she slammed a kick into my side and I heard a rib snap, before I had time to react, a takedown by the 'girl' had thrown me to the floor of the alleyway. Stars spiralled across my vision but I still heard Isabelle's yell and the thud of a body hitting the ground. I lurched to my feet, just in time to see Alec flipped off the demon's hip and slam into the ground. I grabbed _Nakir_ from the ground and I saw the demon's eyes widen and she hauled, with astonishing strength, Alec from the ground. She lifted his limp form above her head and threw him at me, Alec hit me like a truck and I fell, for the second time that evening, to the ground. I hauled Alec off of me and saw Isabelle's whip darting like a golden cobra toward the assailant, but she weaved over and under Isabelle's attacks with ease, flipping and rolling with unnatural grace. But our adversary was moving closer. I staggered to my feet, and I drew _Amriel _from my belt and hurled it at the stranger… and she caught it.

Isabelle and I stopped and stared at the stranger. I asked the obvious question:  
>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!"<br>The girl frowned and dropped _Amriel. _She twisted her right hand toward us, and there, on the back of her hand, the Voyance rune gleamed in the dim light.  
>"You're a Shadowhunter?" Isabelle asked.<br>"Well, yes" The girl replied, her accent was English, "But not the type you think. Who are you?"  
>"Hate to break it to you," I said with mock sympathy "But there are three of us and only one of you, you answer our questions first."<br>"Ask away." The girl replied and sank to the floor, groaning.  
>"Where do you come from?" Isabelle asked.<br>"Not here." The stranger said drily as she pulled up the sleeve on the right side of her soiled coat  
>"What's your name?" I asked as I strode over to Alec and crouched down and began to draw and <em>iratze <em>on him  
>"Kahea" she replied and then began running her fingers along the bare skin of her arm<br>"Kay-aa? Not a Shadowhunter name… wait what are you…" Isabelle began then stared at the girl's arm. As she ran her hand along her arm, dark runes spiralled under her fingertips, unfamiliar runes, yet they were good and beautiful, angel's runes.  
>"What are those for?" I asked<br>"Healing, I think you have forgotten your friend did shoot me in the leg."  
>"Sorry, we thought you were a demon." Isabelle said<br>"You thought I was a demon?" Kahea asked incredulously.  
>"You did have blood all over your coat, and we had a reading of a demon coming from you" Jace said pointedly<br>"That was my blood," Kahea said darkly "And the demonic reading was from my SWORD!"  
>"Why do you have a demonic sword anyway?" Isabelle asked<br>"I fought a greater demon with it and…" Kahea trailed off  
>"Where do you come from?" Alec interrupted, he was sitting up and staring at Kahea coldly.<br>Kahea eyed them all thoughtfully, her grey eyes calculating, "Do you want the truth?" she asked finally, "Because you may not like it."  
>"We wouldn't have asked the question otherwise." Isabelle said, rolling her eyes<br>Kahea studied them carefully, then, she said "I'm from a different dimension"

**Isabelle's POV**  
>I was so confused, someone from another dimension? Really? Before any of us could react, Jace was speaking: "Why are you lying to us?" he demanded, he had a sword in his hand and it was centimetres away from the girl, Kahea's, throat. "First of all" said Kahea calmly yet firmly "Can we have pointy things away from my throat?" as she said this she pushed the point of the sword slowly away from her "Secondly, I'm not lying. I am actually from another dimension. See my sigils?" she said, gesturing to her arm where the marks seemed to swirl on her skin "Sigils?" I asked curiously. "Do you mean runes?"<br>"Oh right, runes then, it's just they're called sigils where I come from." Kahea said  
>"Get up." Jace said rudely "We're taking you to the institute"<br>"The institute?" Kahea asked curiously as she got slowly to her feet  
>"You need an iratze" said Alec suddenly to Jace "She hurt you"<br>"I'm fine" Jace lied, glaring daggers at Kahea.  
>"I'm sorry," Kahea said "I thought you would have had stronger bones"<br>Alec's eyes widened and I glanced at Jace, expecting him to be insulted, but instead he started laughing. Alec and I exchanged exasperated looks. Jace… honestly.

**Jace's POV**

We reached the institute in about 10 minutes and stopped to ask Kahea to remove all her weapons. "All of them?" asked Kahea looking astonished.  
>"You can't have that many on you" Isabelle said<br>"You'd be surprised" Kahea said and grudgingly started to remove her weapons and placing them at a pile at her feet, and we were surprised. It took about 5 minutes for Kahea to remove all her weapons, she pulled long swords from holsters on her legs and torso, dozens of knives, one or two axes and spears, a scythe, she somehow pulled a machete out of one of the inner pockets of her coat, and finally pulled two long, thin and wickedly sharp sword from her back, they were both made of a material like steel but was definitely not. One was veined with thick streams of what looked like liquid gold which glowed softly, the other was also veined but with shadows which twisted and writhed as if they had been confined. We all looked at her, astonished.  
>"Anything else?" Alec asked sarcastically<br>Kahea rolled her eyes and pulled a small knife from her sleeve and dropped it onto the huge pile of weapons "Happy?"  
>"I'll take her to mom, you deal with… those" Isabelle said to Alec and I, then sidestepped the pile and darted up the steps, Kahea on her heels.<br>"It was like she pulled an armoury from her pocket" I said as we gathered up the weapons, carefully avoiding the black shadowy sword.  
>"You can take that" said Alec nodding at the blade we both had avoided "I haven't got enough hands" then he went up the stairs, kicked the door open with his foot and disappeared inside. I sighed and stooped to pick up the sword, I almost dropped it in surprise, it was as cold as ice and I felt like the shadows confined in it were seeping into me. I darted up the steps of the institute, shutting the door, firmly behind me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Hey Guys! First Fic and it may be a little confusing. I decided not to do an author's note on the first chapter as I think you should just read and see what you think. I have decided to make this fic from the end of COHF BUT some people who may have died in previous books may still be alive in this fic so be prepared for random deceased characters to reappear again! Thanks to everyone, I hope you enjoy and I would love any comments or just if you keep on reading! Thanks, ffa123_**

**OOC**

"Let me get this straight," Maryse Lightwood's blue eyes watched Kahea's carefully, from over her wooden desk in the institute's office, searching for a hint of lies behind them. "You're saying, that you somehow managed to get over here from another dimension?" Maryse leaned back in her chair, "I can't believe you lot, my own children, believed this CRAP!" she raged, suddenly gesturing angrily at her children  
>"What!" Exclaimed Isabelle, Alec and Jace in unison<br>"Like we would…" Alec demanded  
>"How could you…" Isabelle interrupted<br>"It's not…" Jace said heatedly  
>"SILENCE!" Maryse said, the venom in her voice enough to quiet all 3 of her children "What proof do you have?" That quietened them all.<br>"She's gifted" Jace said suddenly, breaking the silence "Like Clary and I, I just know that I've never seen anyone fight like that before, and it can't be natural. I've never seen her runes before either, I mean look," Jace gestured a Kahea "I don't think she even owns a Steele."  
>"What do you mean? How else could she apply runes?"<br>"I apply them by touch" Kahea said, eyes narrowed in confusion "How else could you…"  
>"Let me see your arm" Maryse orders Kahea. She obliges, pulling back the arm of her jacket, revealing dark spiralling runes that almost seem to pulse in the dim light of the room.<br>"No," Maryse breathed leaning in closer to examine the runes on Kahea's arm, she observed Kahea's arm for a few seconds longer before looking up into her face "How did you get here?"

Alec's POV

It has been over 4 months since we found Kahea, she has already become an inseparable part of our family, she seems to give everyone what they need, I know she will continue to live with us, she already seems like a sister to me. Life seems brighter when she is around, a light we needed ever since Max has gone. We still know little of her past, it's clear that things are very different in her dimension than in ours. For instance there are more demons there, and shadowhunters are not in peace, but warring over something Kahea herself always seems to skip over. Kahea is very skilled, possibly even rivalling Jace (which is always a source of entertainment for Clary) she is currently teaching him to improve his combat, you can see how it has helped him, and already in hunts Jace is faster and gets hit less often. To Isabelle, Kahea is understanding, able to say the right things at the right time, she learns and listens extraordinarily patiently and counters every negative thing Isabelle says about herself with logical answers. To Mom, Kahea is fascinating, always seeming to know what to do, she has proven to be supportive to mom, fitting into our lives seamlessly. Kahea is a help to everyone I care about, which is why she is important to me, I suppose it's also because Magnus likes her, he is fascinated by her runes and her dimension though I have a feeling Magnus knows something about her not even Kahea knows about herself. I am jerked from my thoughts as Isabelle and Jace barrel into my room.  
>"Today," Says Isabelle, her dark eyes glinting fiercely<br>"Today?" I ask uncertainly, somehow sensing that we may break something unfixable "Are you sure,"

"Today. Now." Jace interrupts, his voice so serious, startlingly different from his usual tone  
>"Let's go then," I say. Today is the day then. Today is the day we confront Kahea about her secrets.<p>

Kahea's POV

I sit on the floor of the Institute's training room; hunched over, glaring down at my dark sword, watching as the patterns shift and swirl, waiting, but I have been patient enough. I reach my hands out to grasp the blade, despite the cold, I wonder if the messaging system simply doesn't work between dimensions or if they are simply not answering. My head snaps up as the door opens, but relax as I see that it is only Alec, Isabelle and Jace.  
>"Hi," I say as I steal an anxious glance at my sword, then I drag my eyes away from the tenebrosity of the weapon; the instant I look up I see something is wrong. "What's wrong?" I ask raising an eyebrow.<br>"That you don't trust us," Jace says, his golden eyes boring into mine "You know all about us, we know next to nothing about you. What is it like in your dimension, your life? How do live? And most importantly, what did they do to you?"  
>I am stunned for a second, then emotions flash through me like lightening through a stormy sky, too quick to react to, just slow enough comprehend. Shock, fear, anger, they pass through my mind but slip through my understanding. I hide my confusion from them by looking down at the floor.<br>I realise the time has come, I can't hide it any longer, they have trusted me and I have to do the same. I take a deep breath, and rise slowly, "You're wrong, I do trust you, I trust you as much as anyone else in my life" I laugh bitterly "And that's not just because I trust virtually trust no-one. I didn't tell you because I needed to know that you weren't going to be like the other shadowhunters, the ones in my dimension that want," I pause and breathe slowly "to kill me. I knew I could trust you but I couldn't bear the thought of telling you, but you deserve to know." Already Isabelle's eyes have softened, I feel as if her gaze will shatter me so I watch Alec instead, but his brotherly look of concern is as painful as Isabelle's pity-filled expression. I look to Jace, knowing he will not have yielded and sure enough his cool and defensive golden eyes hold me together, pity is not something I need now. "I'm not a shadowhunter," I say "Not naturally anyway, mortals in my dimension know about shadowhunters, they don't hide, so it was obvious to everyone that the demon problem was getting serious: too many demons, too few shadowhunters. The mortal cup was destroyed, there was no way of creating new shadowhunters, until a scientist came up with a solution: using a mix of blood and runes, he would create a new type of shadowhunter, they would be faster, stronger, more skilled." I pause, keeping my eyes far away from my friends faces eyes downcast, watching my sword "The first of these shadowhunters, was me. I was a perfect candidate: young, strong and I had been raised on a military base after my parents died so I was obedient. Then they began, injecting blood, putting runes on my skin, I don't know exactly what they did to me but I know that after a while the problems with shadowhunters began, and that's when I lost my humanity. There was pressure on the scientists now, I needed to be ready to defend myself and them against the shadowhunters who would soon find us. However I was weak. Too weak. My heart couldn't beat by itself, it wasn't powerful enough to cope with all the new blood in my veins, they had only hours to come up with a solution. And they did, they removed the problem: my heart."


End file.
